


Engaged, Said Facebook

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Casual Sex, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius aren't together, which makes it all the more surprising when Euphemia calls to congratulate them on their engagement.





	Engaged, Said Facebook

Sirius didn't remember last night much, other than the fact that there had been drinking. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He rolled over James to get up, but that wasn't the first time that had happened. He made it to the kitchen for some water before he realised he was naked. Also nothing new, yes, even when it concerned James. Especially when it concerned James for that matter. Every time they got drunk together, they thought it was the best idea in the world to snog, and then once they were snogging well why _wouldn't_ they just have sex? It was the sort of 'logical thinking' that always made sense in the moment but couldn't stand to scrutiny in the morning.

His arse didn't ache when he leaned against the counter to sip at his water, so apparently he'd been on top. Which was a shame, because he would have rather liked to remember that. Either that or they just humped each other until they both came, which was also a very likely possibility. Hopefully he'd remember as the day went on. He stumbled back to bed, but opted for being between James and the door rather than crawling over him again.

It was only once he was back under the warm duvet and sharing James's body heat that he noticed he'd forgotten to put on any pants. Whatever, he was comfy now, and he wasn't moving.

The next time he woke up was _extremely_ unpleasant. The phone was right next to his head and unbelievably shrill, so he jerked, then felt nauseous. James accidentally poked him in the ear when he fumbled for the phone. After picking it up, he dropped it, and hit the accept button instead of decline.

" _JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER HOW COULD YOU AND SIRIUS GET ENGAGED AND NOT TELL ME???"_ Euphemia's voice screamed down the line. _"I HAD TO FIND OUT ON FACEBOOK._ FACEBOOK _JAMES. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE IT DOWN THAT OLD BATHILDA BAGSHOT KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE I DID_."

"Calm down Mum. What're you on about?"

" _I saw the picture of Sirius's ring on Facebook! And really James, only one karat? You can do better than that and lord knows the boy deserves it for putting up with you all those years._ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, offended. Sirius just giggled into the pillow.

" _You wanted to snog him, and asked if that was just how best mates felt about each other_." Sirius's laughter abruptly cut off. " _And then you just ignored me when I said that no, that wasn't normal. You didn't even tell me you were officially together! I swear James, if you don't spill all the details at tea this Sunday, I shall be very put out._ "

"Er. Yeah Mum, we'll tell you everything."

" _Good_ ," she said, sounding pleased. " _Well I didn't mean to interrupt your morning, give Sirius a kiss from me. Love you! Bye._ "

James blinked when she cut off and... that was that. He flushed, tossing his phone on the floor and laying miserably on his face. "She sounded way too excited about that."

"D'you fancy me?" Sirius blurted. "Cause Mum was kinda talking like you do."

"Mum needs to keep her mouth shut."

"James." Sirius poked him in the shoulder, waiting for him to roll onto his back and stop smothering himself. "We got engaged on social media. I think the time for secrecy has passed. So how about you fess up and tell us how you feel, mm?"

James glared at him. "You're a pain in my arse."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both." James sighed, eyes trained on the ceiling as he said, "And yes, I've fancied you since Hogwarts. Happy?"

"Well I would be if you looked at me. There. Now, how about we go on a proper date and have sex when we're both sober?"

"What about our engagement?"

Sirius looked at his hand. "Mum was right. I deserve better than one karat. However, I will accept this as a temporary one."

"Thank god," James said drily, rolling his eyes, but it was obvious that he was pleased.


End file.
